Connected Brothers? Say what!
by Kiwi-Productions
Summary: Connect 3 is bored... so they go to a fair. Then Shane drags them to the Hall of Mirrors. What happens? They end up in a PARALLEL DIMENSION and meet the THOMAS BROTHERS!. Aka: Teen Hyper Operatives Masqueraded As Spies. Uh Oh!
1. A Very Brown Prologue

**Dear Diary:  
Today Connect 3 stepped into some weird dimension...**

The colors appear blurred inside of the 'tornado' Connect 3, Brown and Mitchie (their teenage assistant) are spinning in.

"If we die today..." Shane says solemnly, taking a strand of black hair out of his face. "Jason," He turns to his longtime friend. "I'm really sorry I never built you a birdhouse."

"We aren't gonna die." The lead guitarist of Connect Tree laughs and clicks his tongue, thinking Shane's more naive than he lets on. "This is just part of the attraction..." Jason states, as the wind blows his blue scarf so hard it ends up on top of his head. "Isn't it?" He fixes the accessory and looks over at Nate and Mitchie, his green eyes full of innocent curiosity.

The brown haired girl opens her mouth then closes it, unable to choke out the truth. Mitchie looks over at the third member of Connect Tree, her expression pleading.

Nate clears his throat, discomfort creeping into his face. He hates being the bearer of the bad news. "No." He says slowly to Jason. "No, it isn't."

Jason's eyes bulge out of its sockets. "WE _ARE_ GONNA DIE! OH MY GOSH!"

**  
**  
For some odd reason we ended up in a weird lab...**

"Are we in a spaceship?" Jason whisper-yells to the others, propping himself up on his elbows and looking around grinning like an overly excited puppy.

Nate chuckles at this, despite his initial fear. "I don't think so, man." He looks around, not believing what he's seeing and starts to relax a bit. He turns to see what the group is doing.

Shane, sprawled across the floor, looks at the ceiling boredom, Brown munches Mexican goodies and Mitchie....

"Where the hell are we?" She whimpers, starting to panic.

**  
**  
And then we met some blokes called the Thomas Brothers.**

"Who are you?" Shane points at a shaggy haired boy accusingly. "And why do you look like me?!"

"I'm Joe Thomas." The boy says proudly, sticking his chest out. "Anddddd..." He looks at Shane up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Nah, I'm better looking than you." He adds finally and looks up, the seriousness erased from his face completely and he grins widely. Shane glares at him, not realizing Joe's joking.

"Joseph Adam Thomas, this isn't funny!" Stella exclaims, taking notice of the way Shane's hands are clenching into fists quickly.

Joe shrugs uncaringly. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I figured the situation needed Danjaa humor."

Stella smiles apologetically at Shane, who scoffs and scoots closer to his friends and as farther as possible from the nutcase who looks like him but shouldn't, because: "he doesn't deserve to!" Shane reasons in his head. "There can only be ONE Shane Gray." He grumbles under his breath. No one hears him.

"Who are you guys?" Nate asks blinking in puzzlement at the guys dressed in brightly coloured clothes.

The eldest one takes a step forward, taking off his ray bans and clipping them securely on the back pocket of his skinny jeans. "We're the Thomas Brothers..." Kevin tells him. "Who are _you_?"

**  
**  
They're confused. So am I.  
**  
Mitchie turns to Stella. "How come you don't look like me?" She asks, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity, as she looks at the blond haired, blue-eyed girl. They couldn't be more different.

Stella ponders for a minute. "I don't know." She smiles. "Unlike with those fools," She points at the bands they work for. "The universe can't handle two Mitchies or two Stellas, it would explode from, you know," She leans in and pretends to whisper in her ear. "Awesomeness overload."

Mitchie giggles at this and Stella is quick to follow.

All boys stifle a loud HEY! And frown at their respective girls. This makes them laugh harder.

Once the laughter's died down, Mitchie taps Nick on the shoulder, mistaking him for Nate. "Hey Nate..."

"I'm not Nate, I'm Nick." The guy smiles without his teeth, shyly. Mitchie backs away, not knowing what to think. Realizing he startled the girl, Nick doesn't know what to do next either and stands there awkwardly, scratching his arm.

Silence envelops them.

"Um... " Jason breaks the pause. "Who am I?" He asks no one in particular.

Stella raises an eyebrow. "I don't know but I'm sure you're not Kevin. He might be a slowpoke, but he would never forget his own name... I think." She adds, thoughtfully.

Kevin scoffs. "Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically.

"Mmm, would you consider yourself evil?" Mitchie asks him randomly.

Taken back by the inquiry, Kevin stutters. "Ex-ex-excuse me?!"

Mitchie makes a face. She didn't mean to weird him out, she's curious. "It's just... parallel dimension brothers aren't supposed to act alike." She explains hesitantly, leaning against a cold metal machine behind her.

"My clone does." Nick announces from the other side of the room.

"I am NOT your clone, Curly Sue." Nate snaps at him grumpily.

"See?" Nick jumps up and down with excitement. Then realizing the odd looks everyone's giving him, he stops and looks down sheepishly, as his face turns scarlet.

"Awkwarddddd." Joe sings, making everyone crack up.

Everyone but Shane.

"Yeah, ok. What the hell is going on?!" He throws his hands up in the air. "This isn't normal." Shane adds uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest.

**  
**  
I'm in serious need of a massage. I'm dealing with 6 rockstars here, for Pete's sake!**

After an intense glaring contest between Shane and Joe, the second declares. "I'm scared of my clone." Joe sighs, standing up and walking away from Shane and the daggers he aims at him with the hazel guns he calls eyes.

"I'm not your clone!" Shane shouts, jumping to his feet and glaring at him some more. "The nerve..." He scoffs and curls his lip in disgust.

"Yes, you are." Joe says, unimpressed. "And you my amigo, you're one scary clone dude." Joe pokes Shane in the chest. Shane pushes him away with all his strength. "See what I mean?" Joe holds up his hand in defense and shakes his head in disapproval. "Dude, you need anger management classes."

On the other side of the room, Nick and Nate are staring at each other in amusement and mirroring each other's movements. "My clone acts just like me." They say in unison then stare at each other in shock. "Holy shnikey."

On yet another side of the room, "Do you like birdhouses?" Jason asks Kevin, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you?" Kevin grimaces. He's scared of birds ever since one stole his guitar pick when he was thirteen.

Before Jason can reply with a speech about his love for birds and nature, a loud thump is heard and everyone turns from their conversations to...

"MY CLONE'S HITTING ME! AHHHHHH!" Joe manages to choke out as Shane and him roll over the floor, hitting each other.

**

**Oh, and did I mention I also have to put up with two crazy assistants that cannot and will not stop SHOUTING?!**

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" Mitchie moans as the shaggy haired boys execute several wrestling holds on each other and grunt in pain. "Do something!" The girl shrieks, after a failed attempt to pry them apart.

"YEAH!" Stella stands next to her new friend and puts an arm around her in support. "Don't just stand there!" She scolds a helpless looking Brown.

"Why are you complaining to him?" Nate looks at Stella funny. "You don't even know him..."

As he says this Kevin is rammed forcefully into a wall by Shane, after he tries to rescue his brother Joe. Mitchie shrieks and hides behind Jason. Stella gasps then turns to Nate to respond.

"So what?" She retorts in a snappy voice. "He's the only adult in the room."

"Yeah, that's true." Nick agrees, coming in between his 'twin' and Stella, to prevent any sort of quarrel between the two.

"Are you mental?!" A cry is heard.

Everyone stares down at the fight of the egos. Shane's got Joe pinned to the floor.

"BROWNNNNN, DO SOMETHING!" The adolescents say in chorus, narrowing their eyes at poor Brown once again.

"Uhm..." He racks his brain. "Nacho anyone?"

**  
**  
Christ, I need a latte.**

**Sincerely,  
Uncle Brown.**


	2. You spin me round round baby round round

**Chapter One.  
You spin me round round baby round round.

* * *

**

It was heaven. A heaven full of hot dogs, french fries double fried with the skins on, juicy hamburgers, crunchy nachos, tacos fully equipped with salsa covered vegetables and meat and the fluffiest pink cotton candy ever made in the history of fair food.

They walked around the fair in a slow pace and improvised disguises, closing their eyes every now and then in bliss as they ate the food. They walked in comfortable silence, each of them lost in their thoughts. They were all smiles.

Well, except for one guy.

"Jason, why are you acting so weird?" Shane Gray demanded.

The rest of the group didn't look at them. They were still in pig heaven.

Shane frowned. Jason Dubois had been pointedly ignoring him for the past half an hour. Of that he was sure because he had interrupted his visit to pig heaven to check on his friend aka: ask him if he could have one of his fries. And the only response he had gotten out of the guy was a slight glare.

But this time his inquiry hadn't even received a mere glance.

"Jason? You there?" Shane waved his hand in front of Jason's face in a desperate attempt to get his attention. Jason glared at him, again. Oddly relieved, Shane relaxed a bit. "What's up with you, dude?" He asked, laughing. Jason walked away in a huff. Shane turned to Nate in alarm. "What did I do?"

Nate, lost in his own heaven of texting, shrugged. "How would I know?" He mumbled, not taking his eyes off his beloved sidekick. Annoyed, Shane grabbed it and put it in his jacket's pocket. Nate gasped, truly upset. "HEY! GIVE IT BACK! What do you think you're doing, you twat! I was talking to Madon--..."

Shane gave him puppy eyes.

Nate sighed. No one could shout at Shane when he armed himself with that look... it just... no. It wasn't possible. It was like when Shrek tried to scold the Cat with Boots.

FAIL.

But there was nothing Nate Bleu could do to help and besides he really had been texting Madonna.

"Dude, I'm sorry. But I really haven't the faintest idea why Jason's mad at you." He told him sincerely. "Why don't you go ahead and ask him? Now, can you give me my sidekick back?" He pleaded with a whiny voice.

Shane rolled his eyes at this. Nate was such a drama queen when it came to his sidekick. Reluctantly, Shane took it out of his pocket and extended the gadget to the curly haired boy. Nate snatched it out of his hands faster than the speed of light and resumed his texting. His fingers flew across the keyboard and he held the sidekick 2 inches away from his face, he was now completely oblivious to the outside world. Again.

Shane shook his head.

He would have to try something else, seeing his so-called good ol' friend Nate wasn't going to help him out.

"HEY JASON!" Shane called, cupping his hands around his mouth. Then ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

He was determined to figure out what was wrong his with Jay. He was already planning what violent things he would do to whoever had caused this, because that was the reason Jason was being an antisocial and a meanie to him. And Shane, as far he was concerned, was innocent and didn't deserve such treatment. Oh and he cared about Jason's well being too.

"What?" Jason snapped, turning around fiercely and shaking off Shane's hand. He backed away, putting distance between them.

Shane was shocked. Jason never acted like this.

Did he?

Shane had a faint memory of a time where the same occurrence had happened but he couldn't recall what had went on, all he could remember were random screams about blueberry juice. What could've that been about? Surely not about him or because of him. He was innocent. He was SHANE GRAY for crying out loud! He had never been and would never be to blame for anything. He had rockstar immunity.

"WHAT?!" Jason repeated when Shane didn't say anything.

"Woah, I thought you were giving me the silent treatment." Shane half-smiled.

Jason started to turn away.

"Waaait," Shane grabbed him by the shoulder again. "Why are you mad at me?"

Forgetting all about the silent treatment, Jason replied. "Because you, like, totally blew me off!" And crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"I... what? Huh?" Shane dropped his hand and looked at him puzzled. "When?"

"TWO MINUTES AGO!" Jason shouted.

Shane scratched his head. "I did?" He had no recollection of this. Past events had been going to Pig Heaven. Shane's mouth watered at the thought of french fries. He wondered if Jason had some more...

"YES, YOU DID!" Jason interrupted Shane's thoughts.

Shane opened his mouth to reply but Connect 3's assistant, Mitchie, got in the middle of them before he could get any words out. "Guys, guys. Stop shouting." She said making shifty eyes, making sure no paparazzi were lurking around. "You do NOT need more bad press." She said in a whisper, eyeing Shane significantly.

Shane raised his eyebrows, mildly offended.

1) He hadn't been shouting, that had been Jason. And 2) Everyone always threw the bad-boy-of-the-press card at him when that had happened ages ago.

"Well?" Mitchie's lips were a thin line now.

With a sigh, the boys mumbled. "Sorry."

"Good." Her lips curled into a smug smile.

Shane fought back a sneer; it was no use fighting with Mitchie. She was the only person he didn't have rockstar immunity with because she didn't exactly see him as a rockstar, she saw him as cookie-cutter popstar.

"What's going on?" Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest.

Since Nate was still immersed in his texting world and Uncle Brown was still golfing nachos down, and neither of them had noticed anything, Mitchie had decided she would take on the motherly role. After all, the other two were too busy to do it.

Sensing the motherly tone, Jason adopted a kiddie position. "Shane blew me off and he won't admit it!" He accused him to Mitchie, with a pout.

"I didn't blow you off!" Shane snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar, liar, pants on FIRE!" Jason chanted, covering his ears with his hands. "LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE! LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIREEEEEEEEE!"

Shane sighed. "Dude, shut up." He felt really stupid. All he had wanted was Jason to stop acting weird not flip a shit.

Jason stopped his chant abruptly. "You see? YOU SEE?!" His eyes narrowed. "He's being mean to me, Mitchie!" He cried and put his head on Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie patted him on the back and said in a shushing tone. "Calm down, Jay. It's all right."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Mitchieeee!" He moaned in exasperation. He couldn't believe how they were behaving. "Please find out why he's acting so weird?"

Mitchie glowered at him, still caressing Jason's back. "Be quiet." She hissed at Shane. "Jay?" She said to Jason in a sweet voice.

"Yeah?" Jason looked up at her with innocent, puppy eyes.

"What did Shaney the Meathead did to you, you poor, POOR thing?"

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. He did _not _appreciate name-calling directed to him. Mitchie mouthed 'shut up' and shot him a look. Shane covered his face with both hands and screamed.

"I asked Shane to get me a stuffed animal and he got me a pizza with anchovies instead! I HATE ANCHOVIES! I wanted that Nemo fish," He pointed at the orange and black fish that was in a stand near them. "Not a fish in my food!" He glared at Shane with disgust, and then added. "Fishes are friends, not food."

Shane, again, didn't have any recollection of any events that had happened before his pig heaven.

"But he was so caught up in his food he didn't listen to me and then he stole some of my french fries!" Jason added, scoffing.

Oh, that explained it all.

Shane smiled sheepishly.

"And what can he do to make you feel better?" Mitchie asked sincerely.

Jason thought hard. Mitchie and Shane looked at him, waiting expectantly as he rubbed his chin.

"I want a nacho." He declared finally.

Shane stole a nacho from Uncle Brown and handed it to Jason.

"SHANE!" Brown exclaimed, coming out of his daze. He looked outraged. Never had someone jolted him back to reality so abruptly. Never had someone dared to steal a Mexican goodie away from him. "Shane is a bad, bad boy." He thought. "He needs to learn a lesson."

Shane shrugged. "Sorry Uncle Brown, it's for the sake of the band." He said.

Jason ate his nacho happily.

"GROUP HUG!" Jason exclaimed after swallowing and before anyone could do anything, he put his arms around them – all of them, including Nate and his sidekick – and hugged them extra tightly. "Ahh, much better." He said with a happy sigh. He was a hug person.

The top things Jason loved were:  
1) Birds.  
2) Birdhouses.  
3) Bird-watching.  
4) Sea life.  
5) Hugs.  
6) Nachos.  
7) Playing guitar.

Those things always made him feel better.

Jason Dubois was a guy who really connected with Mother Nature. He loved animals, he always picked them up if he saw them wandering around the streets and took them the nearest refugees. One time he even opened a refugee of his own. When he was fifteen he once nursed a baby bird that had fallen of his nest. And since then he always tried to get everyone to make birdhouses or donate money for the refugees, get involved. But almost no one ever listened... And though that was defeating, Jason wasn't a quitter. He never stopped asking. He hoped one day people would start caring more, he hoped he would inspire them. He had already written a song with Nate about taking care of the world and the living creatures, but that had been way back when they went to Camp Rock. And they had never recorded it officially. When this bothered him, he called a Connect 3 hug and ordered some nachos and drowned the sound of his aching heart with loud strums on his guitar.

The group stood there unmoving, waiting for Jason to let them go.

"Ow, my rib." Mitchie complained finally, pushing them all away. She fixed the wrinkles in her shirt and stretched.

Brown backed away. "MY NACHOS! THEY'RE BROKEN!" He exclaimed with a groan as he inspected the bag that had gotten crushed by Nate's arm as he texted madly.

Nate and Shane laughed hysterically as Brown ran towards the nearest stand to buy some more nachos. Mitchie rolled her eyes at them. But as soon as she saw Brown devouring the nachos, she laughed too.

The gang walked around the fair some more. Now that they were full and happy and everything was at peace, they tried some games, won some toys and then sat down on a table to rest.

Again, everyone was lost in their own worlds.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until...

"Hey!" Shane stood up. "What's that?"

Nate glanced up from his sidekick. "Oh, that's the Hall of Mirrors." He said absentmindedly. "Mitchie and I went there already."

Mitchie nodded. When Shane had gone off to buy pizza and random food for everyone, she and Nate had gone on every single game that was near the tables they had been waiting in.

When they had gone to the Hall of Mirrors they had had tons of fun looking at distorted versions of them. Nate had even taken so pictures with his sidekick.

"You went without me?" Jason pouted.

Shane, Nate and Mitchie exchanged looks. None of them wanted Jason to be upset again. Jason upset once was one too many. And besides, Brown was still fuming over his broken nachos. If two people of the gang were mad the whole outing would become a disaster because, one way or another, the other three would follow Jason and Brown on upset road and fall into it as dominoes.

It always happened, always.

Knowing this perfectly well, Shane jumped up from his seat and said. "LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" And ran to the Hall of Mirrors. The corners of Jason's mouth curved into a huge grin and he followed Shane.

Mitchie and Nate laughed and went after them.

"You know," Nate said to Mitchie as they ran behind Shane and Jason. "I'm surprised we didn't get stalked by paparazzi and crazy fans today."

"Me too..." She agreed thoughtfully.

They exchanged smiles.

Mitchie had been reluctant to accompany the boys and Brown to the fair when Shane had suggested it. If there was one thing Mitchie hated it were the mobs of chasing fans. It drove her crazy. She had reminded this to the boys as the made plans to go on certain rides and all, but they had laughed it off. "Getting chased by fans is better than watching reruns." Shane had told her.

Mitchie wanted to mention to Nate she now realized it wasn't such a bad idea to come to the fair, when...

"OH MY GOD, IT'S CONNECT 3!" A loud, piercing fan girl shriek was heard and suddenly every single girl in the fair was coming towards them.

Mitchie groaned.

"It was just too good to be true." Nate sighed, and then called over his shoulder. "YO BROWN, G-ALERT!"

Uncle Brown jumped from his seat immediately, like if someone had pinched him and ran towards the boys. G-ALERT was their password for "fans are chasing us".

The gang was about to enter the Hall of Mirrors. "QUICK!" Nate cried.

"COMING, MATE!" Brown slid towards them like a baseball player.

Shane opened the tent and everyone entered in a flash. The shrieks had died off. Mitchie sighed in relief. Then...

Everything started spinning.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked with horrified fascination. It couldn't be an earthquake; earthquakes didn't make you feel like if you were spinning in circles inside of a blender, she thought startled.

"I don't know." The boys and Brown replied, just as flabbergasted.

And suddenly, everything went black.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand, Mitchie grabbed Nate's, Nate grabbed Jason's, Jason grabbed Uncle Brown's and Brown grabbed Shane's. And they all screamed like if there were no tomorrow.

But... what if there was no tomorrow?

* * *

**  
A/N: This goes out to my homie Imani. Because she's the bees' knees. R&R. (: Oh and thanks to the Jonabiotics for being mean to on '08 and planting the revenge seed in me. You can't report me, the Thomas Brothers are fictional characters. (Bee tee dubbs - I'm basing them on the former J.O.N.A.S spy show that never aired but I'm not using the Lucas last name because I can't make a proper spy related acronym with those letters xD).**

**Oh, and for those who are old readers - yeah, I'm rewriting the whole thing so it'll make more sense. Tell me what you think! Lovesss.  
**


	3. Somewhere over the rainbow?

**Chapter Two.  
Somewhere over the rainbow?**

* * *

Nate felt as if an evil rainbow instead of a tornado had suctioned him. He was surrounded by a blur of bright colors and a warm breeze. Weren't tornadoes supposed to be gray and somber and cold? It was all too weird and for some strange reason, he couldn't measure nor check the time. He knew this because he had put his sidekick on chronometer mode as soon as the madness had started but – it hadn't worked and the clock had stopped.

Something was definitely wrong.

And of course, the tornado showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Nate closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"If we die today..." Shane said solemnly, taking a strand of black hair out of his face. "Jason," He turned to his longtime friend. "I'm really sorry I never built you a birdhouse." He said with emotion.

And he meant it.

He really did. Shane always shut Jason out whenever he rambled on about why he loved birds and how some of them were species in danger. Jason was such a loving guy. Until then Shane had thought he was just a spazz with a weird obsession but now he was seeing him in a new light… sort of.

He wished he had listened to him before. Shane sighed. He had a feeling he had missed something important, something _really_ important.

"We aren't gonna die." Jason laughed and clicked his tongue, thinking Shane was more naïve than he let on.

Jason had known Shane for years and before Connect 3... connected, Shane was just another regular kid, not the rockstar jerk he had now become. All the spinning reminded Jason of the time Shane had ran to his cabin at night because he was scared of lions. Jason had explained it to him that they were no lions in Camp Rock and then they had played guitar all night. As Shane sighed Jason caught a glimpse of the old Shane, not the bossy know-it-all rockstar Shane.

"This is just part of the attraction..." Jason stated with a warm style, as the wind blew his blue scarf so hard it ended up on top of his head. "Isn't it?" He fixed the accessory and looked over at Nate and Mitchie for support. There was no way he would let Shane get scared and gloomy, he had to make him feel safe somehow.

Mitchie opened her mouth then closed it, unable to choke out the truth. She looked over at Nate, her expression pleading.

Nate cleared his throat, discomfort creeping into his face. He hated being the bearer of the bad news. "No." He said slowly to Jason. "No, it isn't."

Forgetting about protecting Shane, Jason's eyes bulged out of its sockets. "WE _ARE_ GONNA DIE! OH MY GOSH!" And with that scary realization, he started to shout in the verge of tears. "Dudes! I love you! I really do!"

"We love you too!" Everyone shouted back, their minds spinning almost as much as their bodies and just about everything surrounding them.

Mitchie started to ponder about all the summer jobs she'd had and sighed sadly. So far, this had been the best. There was nothing she would want to change about it and felt guilty about always whining to Brown about minimal things such as mobs of chasing fans. She always groaned to him that the boys didn't disguise themselves enough and could avert disaster if they wanted. Mitchie wished they were still running from the girls from the fair instead of being trapped god knows where. She pondered what she could say to Brown to thank him for all he had done for her.

As if on cue, Brown shouted. "MITCHIE, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A RAISE LAST WEEK!"

Well there goes her thank you speech...

"YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME A RAISE?" Mitchie exclaimed and her eyes narrowed in anger and shock. Typical Brown behavior when it came to money – wait until the respective worker is in death danger to mention a possible raise. "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

"Well..." Brown scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yehh, I was." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Figures..." Mitchie grumbled and the boys chuckled. "You greedy, British fruitcake..." She added mumbling and cursing her luck.

"OI! That's not nice!" Brown furrowed his brow.

"Not giving me the raise I deserve isn't nice either!" She snapped. "British fruitcake."

Brown winced, that was the nickname his Australian born brother used to call him when they were young. He absolutely despised that nickname. Everyone knew that.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Guys, GUYS!" He interrupted before his uncle could protest. "Stop."

"Sorry." Brown and Mitchie mumbled apologetically.

The spinning hadn't stopped, on the contrary – it had increased.

"When is this going to end?" Nate made a face. "I'm starting to feel a bit sick." He whined.

Luckily, as soon as those words came out of his mouth, they all fell to the floor.

"OWWWWW! MY ARM!" Mitchie moaned, pushing everyone away. Nate's mobile device went flying through the air.

"My sidekick!" Nick cried, aiming for it before it touched the floor. "Pheww." He sighed in relief.

As Nate cradled his sidekick in his arms like a baby, Mitchie sat up, inspecting her arm under the faint light and groaned. She had a bruise, and it was like a… rainbow. It was purple, green, blue, red and orange. It was the kind of bruise that you put make-up on so you wouldn't get teased. It was the kind of bruise that appeared when you fell awkwardly. It was the kind of bruise… that hurt like a bitch. "AUGH. Now I have a psychedelic arm... great!" She said sarcastically, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

Another groan was heard. "Could you please get off me? Your butt is asphyxiating me!"

"Do not say such things about my rear end, SHANE GRAY!" Brown's voice came through from somewhere beneath the shadows.

"Uncle, you said I couldn't lie." The hazel-eyed guy reasoned with a sneer. Shane loved the moments were he got to throw the stuff Brown said back at him. He always seemed to be lecturing him about something and he always thought he was being deep and yadda yadda but when he heard his stuff said by someone else – Brown got mad. Payback.

"Yeah, that's, like, the golden rule." Jason grinned. He was the only one who hadn't come injured out of the, erm, tornado. He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed Indian style, looking happy as a clam.

Brown frowned at them, which made Shane smirk.

Nate interrupted the moment. "Dude, is that a nacho you're holding?" He exclaimed in shock, craning his neck to take a better look at his friend. "What the hell?"

Yes, Jason was in fact holding a nacho.

Random?

Yes, I know.

Jason looked down at his nacho fondly. "Yeah... I don't know how I got it, but I… did." He smiled and figured good things happen to good people so nachos were given to good Jasons. He brought the nacho closer to his mouth and opened it, ready to eat and…

Brown pounced on him.

Jason gasped. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

"You owe me a nacho!" Brown said through gritted teeth as he tried to peel Jason's fingers of the nacho.

"No, he doesn't." Mitchie intervened, rolling her eyes. Figures, even after experiencing the most paranormal experience ever – boys will be boys, she thought. "SHANE owes you a nacho." She added pointedly, looking at Shane with a smirk.

"Are you mad at me?" Shane frowned. Why was Mitchie throwing the hot potato at him?

"Why yes." Mitchie said slowly, using a sweet voice. Shane winced, every time she used that voice it meant trouble. "If it hadn't been for your _brilliant_ idea of going to the Hall of Mirrors we wouldn't be... wherever we are... and I would have gotten a raise..." Her face contorted with anger. "And I wouldn't have this bruise…" She held up her leg. "And we would…"

"I GET IT, I GET IT!" Shane cut in. "Sorry, guys." He said to the gang.

A long silence followed, where everyone thought intensely about the situation.

"Ha ha, everyone's mad at Shane today." Nate said randomly.

Everyone turned around and looked at him funny. Nate shrugged and help up his sidekick in the air, showing the gossip site Madonna had forwarded to him. The top news was about Tess Tyler bashing him in a song called "Always & Forever". Tess was another fellow popstar and an ex-girlfriend of Shane's.

Brown stopped fighting Jason to comment. "Oh, blimey."

"Sucks to be you, Shane." Nate chuckled as he read on.

"Shut up, Nate." Shane snapped. He was tired beyond belief of the bad boy card, why couldn't they give him a break? Why?

Nate didn't say anything back, but he kept on reading the Tess news on his sidekick, chuckling every now and then. Shane was getting madder by the second.

Ten feet away Jason struggled to push Brown away. "Dude, give me my nacho back!" He said between grunts. There was no way in hell he was going to give it to Brown. Even if the tornado had stopped, he was scared and the nacho made him happy so… no, no, no.

"It's not your nacho, Jason!" Brown cried. "It's mine! MINEEEE!"

Nate glanced up from his sidekick and looked at Brown funny. Brown didn't notice and Nate started typing a reply for "Always & Forever", but he didn't reveal his identity. He found it hilarious how Shane managed to get himself into such tangled situations.

Shane watched Nate closely as he typed away. "Erase that smirk from your face right now, Nathaniel." He grumbled. The whole Tess deal wasn't funny, not in the least bit. He couldn't believe he had to deal with this now… in… wherever they were at. He wanted to escape from it. He wanted to be someone else.

"What are you going to do about it, Shane?" Nate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Smack you with a nacho." Shane retorted, his eyes turning into mean snake-like slits. Without glancing backwards, he snatched the nacho of the discord out of Jason's grip and hit Nate with it.

"HEY, THAT'S MY NACHO!" Brown cried. That was the second time in a whole day Shane had stolen a nacho away from him and that made Brown angry.

"Nuh uh, I found that nacho." Jason proclaimed. "Well… actually, it found me." He added thoughtfully.

Nate rolled his eyes and shook off nacho crumbs. Brown leaned forward to catch them. Shane snorted at this; his uncle could be such a weirdo sometimes.

"Where the hell are we?" Mitchie whimpered, interrupting the boys' thoughts and discussions. They looked up. Mitchie's eyes were wide with panic. Only then they remembered what had happened.

Fear set in.

Shane and Nate exchanged worried looks, Mitchie shivered, Brown choked on the nacho crumbs and Jason…

"Somewhere over the rainbow." He sang.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have nothing witty to say... except for... NICK IS THE BEST NAKED MARBLE BABY I'VE EVER SEEN! 0_0 Oh, and review. I'm not completely sure about this chapter, what do you guys think?**


End file.
